dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Saito Takumi
Profile *'Name:' 斎藤工 (さいとう たくみ) *'Name (romaji):' Saito Takumi *'Profession:' Actor and Model *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Height:' 184cm *'Weight:' 69kg *'Star sign:' Leo *'Blood type:' A *'Talent agency:' BLUE BEAR HOUSE TV Shows *Saijo no Meii SP (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Tokyo Dokushin Danshi (TV Asahi, 2019) *Harassment Game (TV Tokyo, 2018, ep3) *Hanbun, Aoi (NHK, 2018) *BG (TV Asahi, 2018) *Keiji Yugami (Fuji TV, 2017, ep2) *Saijo no Meii SP (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Akira to Akira (WOWOW, 2017) *Unmei ni, Nita Koi (NHK, 2016) *Sono "Okodawari", Watashi ni mo Kure yo!! (TV Tokyo, 2016, ep5,11) *Higanbana (NTV, 2016, ep6) *Saijo no Meii SP (TV Tokyo, 2016) *Rinshou Hanzai Gakusha Himura Hideo no Suiri (NTV, 2016) *Otona Joshi (Fuji TV, 2015) *Ishitachi no Renai Jijou (Fuji TV, 2015) *Dark Suit (NHK, 2014) *Out Burn (Fuji TV, 2014) *Hirugao (Fuji TV, 2014) *Itsuka Hi no Ataru Basho de SP (NHK, 2014) *Kamen Teacher SP (NTV, 2014) *Boku no Ita Jikan (Fuji TV, 2014) *Specialist 2 (TV Asahi, 2014) *Olympic no Minoshirokin (TV Asahi, 2013) *Miss Pilot (Fuji TV, 2013) *Glass no Ie (NHK, 2013) *Specialist (TV Asahi, 2013) *Karamazov no Kyodai (Fuji TV, 2013) *Itsuka Hi no Ataru Basho de (NHK, 2013) *Yae no Sakura (NHK, 2013) *Boys on the Run (TV Asahi, 2012) *37-sai de Isha ni Natta Boku ~Kenshui Junjo Monogatari~ (Fuji TV, 2012) *Yokai Ningen Bem (NTV, 2011, ep5) *QP (NTV, 2011) *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e 2011 (Fuji TV, 2011) *Saijo no Meii (TV Tokyo, 2011) *Sayonara Aruma (NHK, 2010) *Keizoku 2: SPEC (TBS, 2010, ep2) *Chase (NHK, 2010) *Otokomae! 2 (NHK, 2009) *Gokusen 3 SP (NTV, 2009) *Shichinin no Onna Bengoshi 2 (TV Asahi, 2008, ep5) *Otokomae! (NHK, 2008) *Kaze no Hate (NHK, 2007) *Boys Este (TV Tokyo, 2007) *Princess Princess D (TV Asahi, 2006) *Ougon Kishi GARO (TV Tokyo, 2005) *Umizaru (Fuji TV, 2005) *Higuchi Ichiyo Monogatari (TBS, 2004) *Division 1 Tokyo MICHIKA (Fuji TV, 2004) *Kato-ke e Irasshai (Nagoya TV, 2004) *Be-Bop High School (TBS, 2004) *Ai to Shihon Shugi (WOWOW, 2003) *R.P.G. ~Role Playing Game~ (NHK, 2003) *Taiho Shichauzo (TV Asahi, 2002) Movies *Haruko's Paranormal Laboratory (2015) *Taksu (2014) *Kamen Teacher (2014) *Dakishimetai (2014) *Nuigulumar Z (2014) *God Tongue: Kiss Pressure Game The Movie (2013) *Jellfish Eyes (2013) *Ai to Makoto / For Love's Sake (2012) *The Total Number of 3000 Juvenile Delinquents (2012) *Ace Attorny (2012) *Helldriver (2011) *Saibancho! Koko wa Choeki 4 nen de Dodesuka (2010) *13 Assasins (2010) *Shibuya (2010) *Space Battleship Yamato (2010) *20th Century Boys 3: Redemption (2010) *Vampire Girl vs. Frankenstein Girl (2009) *RoboGeisha (2010) *Akumu no Elevator (2009) *Cafe Seoul (2009) *Itsuka no Kimi e (2007) *Sukitomo (2006) *BOYS LOVE (2006) *Dance Master (2006) *Duradeka - The Rug Cop (2006) *Ulysses (2006) *The Prince of Tennis (2006) *Kabuto Beetle (2005) *Umizaru (2004) *Toki no Kaori ~Remembering~ (2004) Trivia *'Hobbies:' movies, music, reading, travelling, capoeira, aikido, boxing, soccer * He modeled for Issei Miyake, Keita Maruyama and CK. External Links *Official site *Official blog *Japanese Wikipedia Category:JActor